Relization
by tetsigawind
Summary: Ichigo finally realizes how Orihime feels about him Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Realization (One -Shot) or maybe a chapter story if enough people review

Ichigo was at at home laying on his bed thinking

_"Why is Orihime always being nice and sweet around and why does she get mad when i am around Rukia Unless Orihime Loves me How can i be so stupid well Orihime is cuter than Rukia and sweeter and prettier than Rukia"_ _Ichigo thinking _

_"I need to go see her" _and He jump out the window and went to see Orihime his true love

At Orihime house

He jumped into Orihime's window and saw her sleeping

_"AWW look at her Seeping man she is more beautiful than Rukia_" Ichigo thinking

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime whispered

Then Ichigo stripped down to is underwear and slid into bed with Orihime and put his hands around Orihime. Orihime felt warm and comfortable. It felt like she had some sort of giant teddy bear that hugged her instead of the other way around. She inhaled the sweet and spicy scent the _teddy bear_ carried with it, and she found that she absolutely loved the smell. The grip of the _teddy bear_ tightened around her, and this movement coaxed her to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a handful of orange. Her heart skipped a beat as she instantly remembered whom she associated the color with…and she was right. Lying right next to her was the man she could only hold this close in her dreams…and she instantly deduced that she was, indeed, dreaming. Only, his soft breaths were fanning her face, and the warmth it brought told her that she was wide awake. Could it be that…Kurosaki-kun finally realized his feelings for her? But…was that even possible, with the way things between him and Kuchiki-san were going? Their relationship was pretty strong, considering all the odds they had to go against for the sake of being together…So how come Kurosaki-kun was with her now?

"Orihime" Ichigo whispered

In the Morning

Orihime woke up and saw clothes on her floor

"Who's clothes are these" Orihime asked

"They are mine" a mysterious voice said

"Who's that" Orihime asked

"Its your true love Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo proudly says

"Kurosaki-kun why are in bed with me" Orihime asked

"because i realized i love you more than i love Rukia for one thing you are way more beautiful than Rukia and secondly you have more color in you than Rukia third i love your body and finally you have done more for me than Rukia and realized i love you Orihime" Ichigo stated

"Oh Kurosaki-kun i love you too i have waited for a long time to hear those words" Orihime says then hugged Kurosaki-kun

_"he is finally MINE not Rukia Ha Ha" _ Orihime though

"lets go outside" Ichigo says

"Uh Kurosaki-kun aren't you missing something pointing to his clothes" Orihime asked

"I don't need them i am going to let you marvel at my strong body"

_Orihime Blushed_ Kurosaki-kun

"You know what outfit you look the best in Kurosaki-kun" Orihime asked

"What" Ichigo said

"Your Soul Reaper Outfit because that black really bring out the color in your eyes and your in your hair" Orihime answered

_"Just you wait Orihime" Ichigo though _

"Orihime you can call me by my first name" Ichigo says

"Kurosaki-kun i like to call you by your last name i like it like you" Orihime says

"Okay for you" Ichigo says

"that's a beautiful sunrise" Orihime says

its okay the most beautiful in the world is right here" Ichigo says

"Kurosaki-kun" _Orihime blushes_

"Kurosaki-kun i want you make me a promise" Orihime says

"what that" Ichigo asked

"i want to make a promise that you will never die your hair black you will keep it orange because i like the way it is and i like the spikes in your hair" Orihime asked

"Okay for you i keep it the same" Ichigo says

"Yay!" Orihime Exclaims

"Orihime can i give you something" Ichigo asked

"sure what" Orihime asked

"this" and Ichigo kissed Orihime with all the love in the world

In Orihime head

_OMG he is kissing me Kurosaki-kun is kissing me i can't believe it Wait you idiot kiss him back_

Back to them

Orihime finally kisses him back

"Aishiteru Kurosaki-kun" Orihime says

"Aishiteru too Orihime" Ichigo says

30 Minutes Later

Inside

Orihime was laying on Ichigo chest and Ichigo was laying on her bed

"Hey Sweetheart" Ichigo says

"Yea Kurosaki-kun" Orihime asked

"How does Orihime Kurosaki-kun sound" Ichigo asked

"its sounds great" Orihime answered

"Kurosaki-kun i have a nickname for you" Orihime says

"what is it" Ichigo asked

"Its my strawberry shortcake" Orihime answered

"i like it as long as i get to call you mine" Ichigo asked

"Deal" Orihime answered

"Aishiteru my Orihime" Ichigo says

"Aishiteru too my strawberry shortcake" Orihime says

"i have two surprise for you" Ichigo says

"what is it" Orihime asked

"close your eyes" Ichigo says

"okay" Orihime says

2 Minutes Later

"Orihime open your eyes" Ichigo asked

Orihime opens her eyes and sees her Ichigo in the outfit she loved to see him in His Soul reaper outfit

"Kurosaki-kun you know i love you in that outfit" Orihime asked

"i know that why i picked this outfit for the second surprise" Ichigo says

"what's the second surprise" Orihime asked

"this" and ichigo pulled out a ring and got down on bended knee

"Orihime will you marry me" Ichigo asked

"YES! YES! YES! Kurosaki-kun i will marry you!" Orihime Exclaims

"Thank You" Ichigo says

"You are finally mine Kurosaki-kun" Orihime says

"Ditto My Orihime" Ichigo says

**Note: Please Review and if there anything i should add or delete let me know and i will get back to you**


	2. Chapter 2

My Orihime i think we need to tell our parents we are getting married

Yea My Ichigo i think we need to tell our parents which ones should we tell first

How about mine my Ichigo

Okay My Orihime

Come on my Ichigo lets get dressed

okay

Downstairs

Mom Dad we need to tell you something

What is it

Me and Ichigo are getting married

Is this the Ichigo you are always talking about in your sleep and think about 24/7

Yep there is only one Ichigo

Congratulations

Thanks

Come on my Ichigo lets go tell your parents

Okay but i want you by my side

Deal

At Ichigo's House

Dad i need to tell you something but before can you not go all crazy

Okay

Well me and Orihime are getting married

I thought you and Rukia were going good

well last night i sat down and thought through everything and realized that i loved Orihime but i still like rukia as a friend

well Congratulations

Thanks

My orihime i am kinda tired do you want to lay down

sure come on

In Ichigo's Room

Ichigo you are the most beautiful boy i have ever seen i love every part of you more and more every day

Orihime i love you too i think i must have done something in a previous life to deserve a angle like you

Orihime i don't know why i was hanging out with rukia i guess she kinda liked me and everything but you are way more beautifully than rukia i love you come on lay down on the bed

okay

i love your long hair have you ever notice that in the light you have the same color as mine

i know and i love your spiky hair

Thanks

Ichigo

what my orihime

this and Ichigo kiss orihime and falls asleep kissing each other

**Note: Please Review and if there anything i should add or delete let me know and i will get back to you **


End file.
